


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warly get's a mouthful of flowers and Wormwood comes up with a cute nickname for him!
Relationships: Warly/Wormwood (Don't Starve)
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590571
Kudos: 11





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I sloppily wrote this in 1 hour to make myself feel better and I got no one to proof read it soooo sorry if there's mistakes or someone acting a little ooc or this seems kinda rushed.   
> I've fallen into Warlwood hell.

The small, pastel pink flowers that had bloomed all across Wormwood’s body were only getting larger and more vibrant. Atop his head was an oversized flower with so many petals that Wormwood couldn’t count them, even if he was able to see the large flower.

“BOYFRIEND?” Wormwood asked, looking to Warly, who was stirring a cooking pot of meaty stew.

Looking up from the pot of stew, Warly’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect Wormwood’s flowers to get so large. He knew Wormwood bloomed, but he never thought he’d bloom so much. Clearing his throat, the chef spoke, “Yes, Wormwood?”

“HOW BIG?” Wormwood asked, pointing up to the pretty flower on his head.

“Very.” Warly said. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“CAN I COOK?” was Wormwood’s next question.

As Wormwood would occasionally shed some petals every few hours, Warly feared the quality of his magnificent stew may be affected by it. “Erm… no,” he looked down.

“WHY?” Wormwood asked.

“Uh… well…” Warly was trying to find a way to put it lightly. Finally, he came up with a non offensive answer. “I just want to cook alone right now.”

Wormwood frowned a bit at this. “OKAY.”

Warly felt a bit bad when he saw Wormwood’s smile leave him. Looking down at the pot, he concluded he could definitely leave the pot alone for a few minutes without issue.

Walking over to Wormwood, Warly wrapped his arms around the plant person and pulled him into a hug. Wormwood was quick to wrap his own flower covered arms around Warly, giggling a bit. As Warly was quite taller than Wormwood, practically half of his face was covered by the gigantic flower.

“Don’t take it too hard,” Warly began. “I’ll let you cook with me another day.”

“OKAY!” Wormwood said, sounding happier. “I LOVE BOYFRIEND!”

“Ah, mon petit fleur, I love you too.” Warly managed to muffle out through the flower petals covering his mouth.

“PETTY… FLARE…?” Wormwood had always been a little confused when Warly suddenly said random words but this time he was extra confused.

“It’s just French.” Warly said. “It’s a little nickname for you. It means “my small flower.””

“SMALL… FLOWER…?” Wormwood repeated.

“Yes.” Warly nodded, trying to not swallow down a crap ton of petals.

“I NEED NICKNAME FOR BOYFRIEND.” Wormwood pulled away from the hug, Warly immediately spitting a few petals out of his mouth. They didn’t taste as good as they looked.

A nickname? Warly wasn’t sure what kind of name Wormwood would give him. 

Wormwood stared at Warly, seeming to be thinking hard. After a few moments, he began to mumble. “BEST FRIEND… BOYFRIEND…”

Warly listened. Yeah, Wormwood’s old nickname for Warly was best friend and honestly, Warly loved it. It was sweet. Boyfriend was cute too.

Staring up at Warly, Wormwood came up with a name. “BEST BOYFRIEND!” he exclaimed, jumping.

Warly was quiet for a few moments before a large amount of blush spread onto his face.  _ THAT’S SO CUTE! _

Smiling widely, he once again pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. “I love you!” Warly said cheerfully.

Chuckling, Wormwood once again hugged Warly back. “I LOVE BEST BOYFRIEND TOO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post something violent but posted this instead, be grateful lol.


End file.
